


Thoroughly Stroked

by SeasonalDepression_WithASideOfFries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But here it is, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, I want yall to remember that Nagito is wearing dog ears and a tail the WHOLE time this is happening, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nagito's self loathing, Pet Play, Public Sex, To An Extent, Vaginal Fingering, awkward teenagers being awkward, haha how could I forget that, idk why I even wrote this tbh, komahina kinda there, or at least a weird form of it kinda, or uh, semi-public sex?, they just be out there ya kno, this aint even my otp, this aint even my top five Komaeda ships, this was simply self-indulgence that’s really all there is to it, yeah thats about all I can think of for these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalDepression_WithASideOfFries/pseuds/SeasonalDepression_WithASideOfFries
Summary: He wasn’t really sure what the point was to talk to anyone besides Hajime, but if dressing up like a dog means Nagito and Peko can be better “friends” then so be it.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 32





	Thoroughly Stroked

**Author's Note:**

> Aight. So I should get this out of the way: this is my second fanfic that I actually finish and my first moderate smut that I write.  
> Now that I’ve scared away a couple of the readers, welcome to all of you who are willing to give this fic a chance. Not sure why but thanks.  
> Anyway, this was directly inspired by a doujin based around Nagito’s Island Mode free time and his dates with all the lovely ladies of D2. More specifically it’s based on the first few pages which you can find here on imgur and tumblr unless they’ve been unfortunately taken down which sorry in advance if they have:  
> https://imgur.com/a/GFehC#0  
> https://thatanonperson.tumblr.com/post/117070438336/komaeda-limited-translated-raw-its-finally
> 
> HIGHLY suggest checking those links out first and giving the comic a read. Less so for context and more for the fact that I just really like it and feel others should know it exists too.  
> So yeah, without further ado, here’s uh….this.

He had the whole date planned out to a T.

Mostly.

First they’d go to the beach and build a sand castle.

Or, maybe they’d sit under a nice shady tree in Jabberwock Park.

Or, if they were feeling particularly daring, they could go to the amusement park and ride the carousel.

So many possibilities that Nagito was vibrating with excitement! Of course, Hajime had to ruin it by destroying one of his date tickets and mercilessly rejecting his outing proposal.

He supposes that’s just how his luck goes, after all.

Still. Rude.

“I’m doing this for your own good, Komeada. You shouldn’t go wasting anymore tickets on me.”

“But, Hinata-kun-“

“Nope. With the way things are going this school trip won’t ever end. So hurry up and go collect everyone’s panti-I mean hope fragments!”

And that was the last thing he heard before Hajime all but threw him out of the dining hall and into the outside world of Jabberwock Island.

“…”

“…”

“Well?”

“Well what, Hinata-kun?”

“Why are you just standing there? Go make friends with everyone else already.”

Nagito pouted. Hajime was really asking too much from him.

“Hinata-kun, I don’t even know where or how to begin.”

In retrospect, Hajime shouldn’t have been all that surprised. Still, he let out an exasperated sigh and advised Nagito the following:

“Look. How about you start with Pekoyama?”

“Pekoyama-san?”

“Yeah, Pekoyama. She might seem unapproachable at first, but she actually has a soft spot for fluffy things. Especially animals.”

“I see.”

“…”

“…”

“Sooooo, if you want to make Pekoyama smile, do an animal related gag.”

“Oh, okay.”

“…”

“…”

“Hey, Komaeda. Why don’t you try acting like a dog?”

“Oh.”

\--------------

After a short trip to Rocketpunch Market and a lucky find of dog ears and a matching tail, Nagito had all the elements he needed to start socializing with someone besides Hajime.

In the distance he spotted his target.

There, on the beach, an unassuming Peko stood groping at air whilst uttering “fluffy” in intervals. Or, at least, that’s what Nagito thinks she’s saying as he slowly creeps up behind her.

_Act like a dog, huh? An easy task, Hinata-kun!_

With ears and tail in place, Nagito jumps in front of Peko and sits like a dog. With the cutest face he hopes he’s making, he “woofs” twice and waits for either success or horrible, crippling pain.

Considering that a minute has passed and he's still alive, it seems to be the former.

However, there’s still a hesitation to Peko’s movement that has Nagito getting nervous. Upon seeing him in his costume her eyes lit up—a good sign, no doubt. Now, though, her brows are knit together, and an internal struggle is emanating from her very being.

Nagito supposes it’s most likely due to the fact that he isn’t actually a dog but rather a human dressed as one.

_Perhaps Pekoyama-san is contemplating whether or not it’s okay to approach me._

“Pekoyama-san! I heard you like fluffy animals, so I thought we could spend some time together today, and you could pet me all you want!”

“…..Pet…you….

…..all I want…..?”

“Yeah! I got these dog ears and tail just for you, after all.”

“…..for me….?”

Nagito hummed and moved his head closer to her extended hand, encouraging her to pet him.

Her fingers brushed over his hair, igniting a sort of spark inside her eyes that completely washed away any hesitation she had before.

“Fluffy…”

Saying that one word like a lifestyle mantra, Peko allowed her hands to thoroughly roam over Nagito’s hair and dog ears. To his surprise, Nagito found he rather enjoyed the sensation of having fingers running over his scalp.

He closed his eyes to fully lose himself in the scalp message, and for a few blissful minutes he felt he ascended to a level of hope he had never reached before.

‘Course that didn’t last long.

Upon feeling Peko’s fingers leave his head, Nagito opened his eyes to find that she moved on to petting his tail instead.

Sad as it might have been to lose that sweet sensation from before, the luckster was nevertheless happy to see Peko getting her fill on his dog costume.

Of course, that tail wasn’t actually attached to his body so he couldn’t feel any of her touches. Since he had nothing else to focus his attention on at the moment, Nagito decided to stare at one of the palm trees and contemplate life. The usual, basically.

_I wonder if we truly are here just to make friends with each other._

_Is that really all it’s going to be?_

_How disappointing…_

_Not that I don’t like spending time with Pekoyama-san and Hinata-kun._

_But I’d wish there’d be something more exciting to come…_

_Like a murder maybe…_

_Mmmm…Pekoyama-san sure knows how to give good pets._

Wait….that wasn’t…

“Ah…Pekoyama-san? That’s not…my tail anymore…”

During his internal monologue, Peko continued her tail pats until they traveled low enough to become butt pats. Nagito wasn’t sure just how long she had been doing that but was hyper aware of the fact that she was not stopping in the least bit.

There was a pause before Peko gave Nagito’s butt cheek a tentative squeeze, and with the same curious wonderment in her voice she said one simple word, “Squishy…”.

“P-Pekoyama-san?!” Nagito, for all the self-composure he held onto thus far, couldn’t help the surprised yelp or jolt that coursed through his body once the swordswoman actually went and fully groped him. _Him_ , of all people! He wasn’t sure if to be embarrassed or greatly honored on behalf of his bum.

“Squishy…squishy…squishy…”

With each utterance of the word the squeezes became firmer, almost confident, until eventually Peko had two palms full of Nagito Komaeda A+ Grade Ass.

Nagito was entirely at a lost as to how things had gotten to such a state much less what he should do. Of all things to happen on this island he very much expected to be murdered before any ultimate even dared to touch his grimy body (and in all honesty, if he had to take a guess, he would have thought it would be Teruteru who’d potentially sink that low because….well…it’s Teruteru). Never, in any of his pathetic daydreams, would he have ever pictured _Peko_ fondling him as enthusiastically as she is right now.

Ah….he had to admit…he was beginning to get used to the unexpected butt massage. Peko had a nice firm grip—as expected of the Ultimate Swordswoman.

Suddenly, the crimson eyed girl stopped squeezing his cheeks, and Nagito had to suppress a disappointed grunt as he turned his head to face her.

“Ah…Pekoyama-san? Is everything alr _ **-GASP-**_ ”, he inhaled his own words the moment he felt Peko’s fingertips touch the skin just underneath the hem of his shirt.

Much like before, her exploration began tentatively with her hand slowly creeping up under the fabric. Her fingertips lightly dragged along his skin making Nagito involuntarily shiver. It was then that Peko decided to take the plunge and flatten out her palm over his waist, splaying her fingers as she continued to move her hand towards the other’s stomach.

“Smooth….”

Nagito began to wonder if Peko’s mind had momentarily regressed to the point where she could only speak in one-word descriptions at a time. That would explain all the unexpected fondling at least.

Feeling her inch dangerously close to his chest and his (shamefully) hardening nipples, Nagito knew it was high time for him to put a stop to whatever the hell was going on before things became even more incredibly awkward for the both of them.

Placing a hand on top of her’s and effectively pausing her exploration of his body, Nagito turned himself towards Peko and with as firm of a voice that he could muster, asked, “Pekoyama-san, what are doing?”

Hoping that directing her attention to her actions would snap her out of whatever spell she was under, Nagito was slightly disappointed when her only reply after a minute’s pause was, “You’re smooth.”

Well, if they were going to be stating the obvious then-

“Yes, I gathered that much. Thank you, by the way--but I had thought you were more interested in fluffy things?”

“Yes.”

“Right. So then…why are you touching my skin?”

Peko once again paused, and Nagito, once again, hoped that this would be the definitive thing to get her to come back to her senses and out of his shirt.

Apparently, that was asking too much of his luck. Instead, he was given the unexpected response of, “I’ve never…I’ve never been able to touch someone else like this before.”

Huh?

“Huh?”

“I’ve only…been able to touch my own skin…except…mine isn’t as smooth as yours…it’s not smooth at all.”

Not smooth?

“That….can’t be true, Pekoyama-san. Your skin looks plenty smooth to me.”

“…”

Her unchanged dour expression made it clear that she believed nothing of what he said. Nagito contemplated leaving it at that and taking the pause to end the date early. That would have been the safest decision to spare them of any further regrettable actions. Yet, a growing seed of sympathy had him raising his hands towards her face in a last ditch effort to convince her of what he believed to be probably true.

“May I?”

Peko only scrutinized him for a second before giving him a curt nod. With permission granted, Nagito cupped her cheeks in his hands and began to carefully feel around her features. He went slow, making it a point to allow his fingers to explore the crevices and dips that were present in that poker face she always seemed to wear. There were bumps here and there as there would be on any face in the world, but overall he was right.

“See, I knew it…It’s smooth, Pekoyama-san.”

“…”

“Perhaps…you’re being too overly critical of yourself.”

For a split second he thought she might have leaned into his touch.

“In fact, I’m sure there’s other parts of you that are smooth as well. Your arms, legs—even if I can’t tell under the tights I’m sure that-“

He paused as she suddenly moved back enough to stand up and kick her shoes off.

“Pekoyama-san?”

In less time than he had to process her last action, Peko removed her tights and tossed them unceremoniously to the side.

“ _Pekoyama-san?!_ ”

At this point, Peko straddled herself on top of Nagito’s knees and fixed him with an expectant stare.

“I-wha….what are you….”

“Tell me if they’re smooth”

“What?”

“Tell me if my legs are smooth, Komaeda-kun.”

He really would have liked to. Really would have liked to do or say anything at that moment, but his brain was short circuiting that all Nagito was capable of doing was sitting there staring vacantly at her piercing red eyes with a slightly opened mouth. Truly a picture of seduction he’s sure.

It was a long enough awkward pause that Peko took it upon herself to grab his hand and place it on top her calf. There was a hitch in Nagito’s breathing when he felt her warm skin on his—despite having done something similar only moments before. Perhaps it was the suddenness of it all and/or the fact that she was currently moving his hand slowly upwards towards her knee all the while giving him one of the most intense stares he’s received in his life. Really several things could have been the reason why Nagito’s face began to heat up, but nonetheless he did his best to focus on the task at hand.

Diverting his eyes to where is hand laid on top of Peko’s knee, he traced a tentative circle with his thumb around the joint.

“Well?”

At the slight urgency in her voice, Nagito felt a pang of guilt in knowing he paid no attention to her skin texture when she was moving his hand.

“Ah…hold on.”

He made the bold decision of retracing his steps.

Moving his hand downwards, the luckster focused on the sensations his skin was feeling. Unlike her face, there were numerous more bumps along her legs. He noted that most seemed like scars—either too small to notice from afar or long but flat discolorations of the skin that would take a keen eye to see. He also felt some light stubble—perhaps it had been a while since she last shaved.

As his hand continued to move, words began to slip past his lips.

“Soft…your skin is really soft Pekoyama-san.

And it’s smooth too.”

“You’re lying.”

The white-haired boy let out an airy chuckle. “Alright…admittedly they aren’t the smoothest legs out there…of course, I don’t have much experience in this department either…but…” At this he placed his other hand on her unoccupied leg, mimicking the same movements his other hand was currently doing. He evidently was allowing his actions to go on autopilot as his voice dropped to a near whisper.

“They most certainly are very nice….beautiful legs…Pekoyama-san.”

The luckster’s eyes were still focused on his hands journeying across her skin; too engrossed to notice the red hue dusting the swordswoman’s cheeks and her increasingly deepening stare.

It was only when he was traveling upwards and passed her knee—when he ran his hands over her inner thighs—did it finally dawn on him just what exactly he was doing.

_Oh my god._

_Oh my_ **_god_ ** _._

_This is wrong—this is_ **_very_ ** _wrong. I’m not allowed to do this. I_ **_shouldn’t_ ** _be doing this. Especially not to an_ **_ultimate_ ** _. I can’t believe my filthy hands are touching her—apologize—grovel on the floor and beg for forgiveness right now-_

“I-I’m so sorry. Pekoyama-san, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be-“, the words died right in his mouth the moment Peko spread her thighs further apart.

Oh.

Oh what a sight greeted his eyes indeed.

Her black panties obscured the dampening spot to a degree, but Nagito could still very much tell that she was wet if just by how the fabric clung close to her slit. The luckster wasn't sure if his surprise was for the fact that Peko was aroused from all this or from the knowledge that he was partially the cause of it. He settled on both.

Following a deep swallow, Nagito attempted to address the obvious.

“Pekoyama-san…are you-“ Of course, she would take that moment to grab his hand once more and raise it high enough so that his fingertips rested on the band of her thong.

“Tell me how I feel there…”

“You can’t….be serious?”

She didn’t respond to his incredulity with an answer but conveyed her affirmation with the unwavering ferocity in her crimson eyes.

There was a moment where both simply stared steadily at the other’s face taking in each other’s reaction. Both had similar blushes growing darker as the seconds rolled by—both unsure of how things progressed this far but feeling like they may as well go big or go home at this point.

And so, with similar sentiments in mind, Nagito brushed his fingertips over Peko’s clothed pussy before rubbing his thumb over her slit.

Peko closed her eyes and let out a small gasp to the unfamiliar sensation. Unfamiliar in that this was the first time someone other than herself was touching her in this way. In his defense, Nagito had no fucking clue what he was doing either as this was his first time touching someone in this way too. Nonetheless, that seemed to draw a good reaction, so he continued to give her a few more strokes, applying more pressure after each one.

Her panties were very visibly soaked at this point. Nagito, remembering her previous order to describe her crotch, astutely said, “You’re wet.”

This seemed to have shaken Peko from her blissful benevolent state as she opened her eyes to fix him with another piercing stare. She had one command. “Touch me underneath….tell me how everything feels.”

With less hesitation than he should have had, Nagito kept his eyes locked onto hers while he partially pushed aside her panties to allow his fingers access to unclothed territory. Like before, he ran his fingers across Peko’s slit eliciting yet another gasp from her—though this time, she didn’t close her eyes.

“You feel slick….”

His fingers were coated even more with her juices.

“Warm.”

With a sudden surge of determination, Nagito pressed a finger into her cunt.

“Tight.”

Encouraged by her low hum, he began to slowly fuck her with his finger, going deeper with each thrust while keeping an eye on her reactions in case he was causing her more discomfort than pleasure. Wanting to give his thumb something to do, he ran it across the top portion of her slit and pressed it firmly on her clit. The swordswoman let out a low and airy moan, and Nagito made a mental note to pay special close attention to that area.

After a while of rubbing her clit and fucking her with one finger, he decided it was about time to add another. Peko placed her hands on the luckster’s shoulders to steady herself as she welcomed the new inclusion with a short grunt. Nagito began spreading his digits as they went deeper into her pussy. It wasn’t until he was past his second knuckles that her restrained mewling became audible to his ears. A well-coordinated plunge with a perfectly timed press to her clit finally got Nagito the moan he was aching to hear escape the swordswoman’s mouth.

Just as sudden as that moan left Peko’s lips, did she lift herself up and away from Nagito’s fingers.

Fear and disappointment flashed across the white-haired boy’s face before confusion, relief, and increasing arousal replaced it upon seeing Peko swiftly remove her panties to give him better access to her cunt.

Repositioning herself over his waiting hand, Peko wasted no time to lower herself onto Nagito’s fingers, and the luckster wasted no time to meet her halfway there. With easier access, Nagito plunged another digit inside the swordswoman cunt, bringing the total up to three and leaving Nagito hoping to add one more before she peaks. Peko’s moans became increasingly frequent as her hips began to buck more frantically. Nagito attempted his best to meet her thrusts with his own plunges, continuing to scissor and open her enough to finally insert that fourth finger. He was rewarded with a throaty moan and a fist pulling tightly at this hair.

With his goal being met and a silent dance of victory playing in his head, the luckster focused on his final goal of seeing the swordswoman cum on his hands. Taking his unoccupied thumbs, Nagito rolled, squeezed, pressed, and stroked Peko’s clit—applying whatever pressure he could to send her over the edge.

Peko’s moans became increasingly louder, and somewhere in the back of Nagito’s mind worried that someone would surely hear them (they _were_ outside only hidden by some measly palm trees, after all). Of course, the rest of his mind quite frankly didn’t give a damn and was more preoccupied burning the image of an ultimate coming undone by his very own hands into his memory to be treasured forever.

Nagito could tell that Peko was close to hitting her orgasm, so he leaned in close and in a husky voice that surprised even him, whispered,

“Pekoyama-san….you feel so hot…

So warm and smooth….

I want to feel you tighten around my fingers even more.”

Peko whined.

“Hey…

can I feel you cum?”

And just like that—as if on demand—Peko raised her head, rolled her eyes up, opened her mouth in a near to silent moan, and came.

Nagito watched as she rode out her orgasm, feeling her spasm around his fingers. He truly felt extraordinarily lucky at that moment to have been able to see such a beautiful display of unrestrained emotion from a usually reserved ultimate like Peko herself. Truly a once-in-a-lifetime experience, that he felt for sure.

The two classmates lingered in that position for a while. Peko was trying to steady her breathing while Nagito was still engrossed in the sight of her after glow. Eventually (unfortunately), all good things come to an end, and so too did Peko’s and Nagito’s beachside rendezvous as Peko lifted herself off Nagito and, with slightly unsteady legs, walked over to where her shoes were thrown.

“Pekoyama-san?”

“I should be going…I have other duties to attend to.” The swordswoman was already putting on her shoes and attempting to clean herself up with her discarded tights.

Dazed, but still half-conscience to his surroundings, Nagito spotted a familiar black article of clothing and automatically reached to retrieve them.

“Ah, wait, your panties-“

Peko tossed her dirty tights onto Nagito, punctuating her actions with, “Keep them.”

With a small smile more akin to a smirk, the Ultimate Swordswoman marched off towards the cabins leaving the luckster alone to continue to stew in his bewilderment of the events that had just transpired. Clutching both black tights and panties in each hand, Nagito’s brain finally began to form coherent thoughts once more; and, the first thing he thought was that perhaps Hinata-kun was right. Maybe collecting everyone’s panties--I mean hope fragments—would do him some good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That went from 0 to 100 real fast huh?
> 
> y’all I never honestly thought I’d write a NSFW fanfic much less finish it and much less post it on Ao3 yet here we are. Welp.  
> tbh I aint too big of a fan on how this turned out buuuuuut it probably won't get any better so ye ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I guess Nagito did a more thorough job stroking Peko’s body than she did his, but look if I were to have included Peko rubbing Nagito EVERYWHERE this would have turned into a full on smut and I just—it was too intimidating for me to handle okay. Maybe someday…maybe someday.  
> Probably not.


End file.
